


May 14, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos used a tentacle to strike a Metropolis villain repeatedly after the latter ran out of a jewelry shop.





	May 14, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos used a tentacle to strike a Metropolis villain repeatedly after the latter ran out of a jewelry shop with a bag.

THE END


End file.
